


The Origins of Hella

by Sumi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It is hella cold out here.”</p><p>“Hella? I hate that word, no offense.”</p><p>Max’s face fell at those words. “None taken,” she forced herself to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Origins of Hella

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic inspired by a tumblr headcanon. You can find this one over here: http://basedillmitch.tumblr.com/post/125458141234/headcanon-that-while-max-got-hella-from-chloe

“It is hella cold out here.”

“Hella? I hate that word, no offense.”

Max’s face fell at those words. “None taken,” she forced herself to say. It was something so small but it was jarring to hear Chloe say she hated that word. Chloe.. well the other Chloe, dropped that word every other sentence.

The word had wormed it’s way into Max’s own vocabulary the same way thoughts of kissing Chloe again had invaded her brain. ‘Hella’ was a stark reminder of the best friend she reconnected with and it made her realize how much she fucked up by changing the past.

When Chloe asked Max to end her life, she hesitated but ultimately gave in. The only time Max didn’t hesitate was when it was time to go back into the photo.

Seeing Chloe, her blue haired Chloe, was enough to make Max nearly burst into tears.

“Chloe, your back!”

Max threw her arms around her, which jolted Chloe right out of the chair.

“Woah, down Max! You get one kiss and now your all over me.”

She pulled away slightly but the smile remained on her face. “I’m just… I’m just so glad you’re here.”

Chloe snorted. “You sound hella high but thanks for the morning grope.”

“I swear to you I’m not high. I’m just really fucking glad to see you-- blue hair, hella’s, and all.” Max knew Chloe was looking at her strangely but explaining why her behavior was odd wasn’t possible. The other reality had to stay a secret from Chloe.

“Are you sure your not high or something, Max? You're seriously acting pretty strange right now.” Chloe now looked (and sounded) concerned.

Max shook her head. “I’m fine, Chloe. The board… is a lot to take in, is all.”

“Like I said you are hella high,” Chloe muttered. “Think you’re sober enough to go dig in the garage through David’s shit and see what you can dig up?”

“Yeah, think I can manage that.”

She stopped at the door, hand hovering just above the door knob. “Hey, Chloe can I ask you a question? And, it’s a weird, fucking random question but can you just humor me-- please?”

Chloe shifted in her chair so she could look at Max. “Ask away, Maximus.”

“Where’d you pick up the the word hella?”

“Rachel, she… it was something she always said. Couldn’t fucking stand the word at first but she wore me down with it. Whenever I say it, it’s always a huge reminder of her,” Chloe turned away. “Fucking stupid I know.

“It’s s not stupid, Chloe. Not at all.”

The pained look was obvious whenever Chloe talked about Rachel but Max had to know. Rachel had such a big impact of Chloe’s life that her not being there had changed the original Chloe she knew so much.

It made Max even more determined to help Chloe find Rachel.

**Author's Note:**

> If your interested you can follow me at sumilong over on tumblr. Link [here](http://sumilong.tumblr.com/). Planning quite a few pricefield fics in the coming weeks-- and if you have any prompts, feel free to send them to me!


End file.
